No One Shall Take Him From Me
by DarkLunarMidnight
Summary: Judal and Sinbad have been secretly dating for some time now until they are caught by Sinbad's advisor Ja'far. Ja'far doesn't take seeing his precious King with someone other than himself so lightly. Yandere!Judal vs. Yandere!Ja'far x Sinbad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello hello everyone. Sorry I went on hiatus for a while but I am back now with a few announcements. Number one I may or may not continue KHHS because in my opinion it's garbage and I wrote it when I was 8 going through depression and now 7 years later I'm looking back on this crap like...these typos, spelling errors, and a bunch of other stuff. So yeah I may rewrite it if you'd like so let me know by reviewing what you think. Number two my birthday is Monday and I will be 16 years of age! Woo! Not really that excited but whatever. And lastly I'm starting a new...series you could call it. I decided to do this fic because my friend was talking about it and there's none out there on what she wants. Soooo here's the new series called 'No One Will Take Him from Me'.**_

 _ **~x~x~x~**_

The Palace was a quiet place in the early morning. Just how Ja'far liked it. He'd awoken early in the morning to make King Sinbad a nice cup of morning tea. King Sinbad was perfect. His Sinbad was absolutely perfect. No one was more perfect than him. The whitette smiled to himself as he made his way to the dining hall admiring how utterly beautiful it was. He entered and the workers inside stopped to look at the freckled boy. He shot them a deadly glare,

"What are you all staring at?"

They all quickly reverted their eyes and returned to their task at hand. One of the female workers felt him staring directly at her, she jumped and began working at a faster pace only to make a mistake and drop a mixing bow filled with a batter on the white tile floor. Some of the mixture splashed on the assassin. He stared down at his now filthy robe before staring into the girls eyes, his stared deep into her soul before finally speaking,

"You. Girl."

She jumped nervously but did not answer. The assassin grabbed a fist full of her hair then effortlessly threw her to the floor. She slowly lifted her head but the advisor put his foot on it, forcing it into the spill on the floor. He chuckled and smudged his foot into her head, "What a worthless tart you are." He then gave her a serious look before yanking her by her hair again, "Clean. It. Up. Now!" Ja'far placed his foot on her back and stepped over the girl.

The girl began cleaning. Ja'far smiled and walked over to a pot which had the tea he had already brewed inside. He poured it into a nice cup and began his way out the dining room doors, to Sinbad's office.

In Sinbad's office man with braided onyx hair into a sat on his desk, swinging his legs back and forth. The man who had accompanied him had long purple hair, he sat in a chair at the desk signing papers. The man leaned closer to the older man and licked his ear, "Hey Stupid King, come play with me I'm bored." The older of the two sighed before leaning back in his chair, "Judal I don't have time to "play" right now. Besides I'm very busy and I-" Sinbad was cut off by Judal crawling into his lap and pressing hard against his chest, the man then smirked, "Stupid King." The ruby eyed boy softly kissed the man. Sinbad didn't hesitate to kiss him back. He was able to easily slide his tongue into Judal's wet cavern and explore every inch of it while sliding his hand down his slim body.

Their erotic adventure was cut short when the advisor, Ja'far, had entered the room. There was a sound of glass shattering on the carpet that made Sinbad quickly pull away and push the magi out his lap. "Ja'far." Was all he could muster as he clearned his throat. The whitette narrowed his eyes and the black haired magi that was an inch too close to his precious King Sinbad. His eyes filled with jealous rage as his and the magi's eyes met. Judal smirked, caressed Sinbad's cheek, then whispered, "Tonight." Then the magi quickly left out the window, but not before shooting a victorious smirk towards his rival.

Ja'far tightly gripped his Household Vessel, oh how he wanted to wrap the magi in his wire and torture him for being close to his ever so pecious King. His mind slowly wandered, thinking of way to tourture the magi, ways to make him suffer, ways to kill him for touching his sweet precious loving King. Maybe he could cut off his hands so he wouldn't touch Sinbad. Maybe he could cut off his feet so he couldn't come to Sinbad. Maybe he could take his eyes so he couldn't see Sinbad. Maybe he could sow his mouth shut with barbed wire so he couldn't speak to Sinbad. So many choices.

The assassin was so tied up in thinking if ways to permantly injure the magi, he didn't hear his precious Sinbad calling his name. For the last time Sinbad yelled, "Ja'far!" He jumped in response. "Um yes sir?" Sinbad sighed, "For the millionth time clean this mess up." Ja'far bowwed respectfully, "Yes sir...sorry sir." He began picking up the glass peice by peice. He didn't mind if it cut him or not, soon he'll be lathered in the blood of his enemy.

 _ **Soo that is chapter one of No One Shall Take Him From Me! I know I know it's probably the worse piece of garbage you've ever read but hey someone might like it. Anyways guys thank you for your support and I wish you all a great rest of the day. So tell me what you think guys if you want a chapter two review! (That rhymed!) If you want bloody gore like stuff review that too. I write for you guys just to let you know. Tell me who you want Sinbad to be with in the end as well! SinJu or SinJa only time will tell guys. Bye bye~! (Again so so so sorry for going on hiatus! I fell horrible! .!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone! Welcome back to No One Shall Take Him From Me! So far I see positive reviews and feedback from you guys and I really appreciate it. So basically this story is what you guys make it, I've been thinking about an alternate ending to this story but I dunno you guys let me know if ya want it. And yes Ja'far is going to be a very dirty bitch and say and do things to hurt Judal, not saying I hate Ja'far because I don't! But he plays a good bad role. Sooo here is chapter 2~!**_

It was dawn and Judal knew it was almost time to go visit his Sinbad in Sindria. It had took him forever to get to the Kou Empire from Sindria but every day at dawn he'd go to see his handsome King. Judal spun happily around his "room" then made his way over to the bathroom to begin dressing. He wore an Indian chunnari around his neck with a small, short sleeved black choli which reveals his midriff under it, along with an Indian leg dress that stopped above his ankles. He then quickly yet steadily applied his makeup, the his bangles and bangles necklace with a ruby center.

Before leaving he applied some perfume he had "borrowed" from Kougyoku. He snuck out the window and began his way to Sindria.

In Sindria, Sinbad was also readying himself for Judal's arrival. There relationship had been secret, until yesterday, but besides Ja'far no one else knew about them. Sinbad sprayed Cologne on himself and sat a basket of peaches on the bedside table. Outside on the balcony Ja'far stood, waiting for Judal as well, but not for the same reason as Sinbad was. He folded his arms in his sleeves and stood quietly in the shadows, he could hear the magi approaching on his magic carpet.

The onyx haired male soon came into view, stopping by the balcony before jumping on it. Ja'far then stepped out the shadows, "Judal." The male turned at the sound of his name, "Oh well if it isn't Shortie." The two stared each other down, not one sound was heard, not one movement made. Ja'far then spoke, "Stay away from him Judal." The magi leaned on the railing and smirked, "Why? Are you jealous of little me? How pathetic!" He began laughing. Ja'far's glare hardened, those black soulless eyes becoming sharp gray ones.

Then red wires were tightly wrapped around Judal's small frame in an instant. He looked deep into his eyes, "If you do not stay away from MY Sinbad I will kill you. I'll make you suffer, you'll die a painful death!" Judal didn't flinch, only leaned into the assassin, "Try me." Judal and Ja'far were now snared by their love for this man. Sadly, neither is willing to give in without a fight.

Not far below them one of the eight generals could see the advisor with what looked to be another human being.

"Ja'far!"

The freckled boy quickly pulled away and looked down to see a tan skinned boy with white hair. He forced himself a fake smile,

"Yes Sharrkan?"

The boy gave the advisor a perplexed look,

"Are you okay? Is there a problem?"

Ja'far chuckled and shook his head,

"Not at all. Please return to your duties."

Sharrkan bowed then made his way back inside the palace.

The whitette's smile turned back into that sharp deadly glare. He turned back to his rival only to see that the magi had gone. As if on cue laughter was heard from inside the King's bedroom. Ja'far turned, looking through the clear glass he saw Judal and Sinbad smiling while in each others embrace.

Judal shot a smirk to his rival victoriously again, Judal knew he had won. Ja'far turned away from the scene, feeling as if his heart was breaking. But he was far from giving up, he will have his King even if it means taking him by brute force. The Yandere chuckled to himself, took a step, and jumped off the balcony, easily landing on his feet without a sound.

He dusted off his robe and made his way inside, snapping his fingers. The other seven guards looked in his direction.

"I'd like to request a favor," he began, "contact the Kouen Empire and let them know that amongst them lie a traitor. Tell them to be here by dawn tomorrow so we can discuss more. Now go."'

The seven bowed then scattered like roaches. Ja'far happily sat in an idle seat and began giggling uncontrollably.

"My king...my precious king...soon nothing will stand in my way."

 _ **~x~**_

 _ **That is the end of Chapter 2 guys~! I know it's short but I reread it and a lost happens in really short chapters. I dunno maybe it's just me who thinks that. Oh well~! So I see that three of my kittens want SinJu sooo the tally thingy is SinJu 3 and SinJa 0, don't worry I'll pick which ever has more than 10 tally things. So keep reviewing everybody~! And special thanks to judalnyan and darkblackmagi for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story~! Thank you too kuro:chan for reviewing as well~! Keep those reviews a going guys~!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**What is up guys! I'm sorry I've been MIA, technical issues, but I am back with a new chapter for No One Shall Take Him From Me~! So sit back and enjoy. P.S. I was gonna make this chapter longer meaning I was going to put chapters 3 and 4 together in one chapter buuuut I thought about it and wanted to make you all love to hate me and vice versa~! So here ya goooo~!**

Chapter 3

After a romantic night of love making, Judal had awoken to the sounds of footsteps making their way to the room. The magi quickly gathered his belongings then crawled under the king sized bed.

"King SInbad"

The purple haired man 'mm'd' in response.

Entered the advisor with a disdainful expression upon his pale face. The disdain soon turned into one of a devious smirk,

 _"Oh my King~..."_

The freckled faced man crawled atop his ruler's chest and whispered into his ear.

SInbad slightly stirred yet didn't make an attempt to budge. This made Ja'far continue his acts, sliding his hands under the covers only to be met by the King's flaccid penis. Slowly he began stroking it from the base to the tip.

At that moment SInbad opened his eyes, and immediately locked eyes with Ja'far. He jerked then pushed his advisor onto the empty side of the bed. Ja'far slowly lifted his body and got himself out of the bed.

"Ja'far-"

"The Kou Empire has arrived."

Sinbad quickly sat up in bed,

 _"I didn't schedule for them to come!...Wait did Judal get back safely? No that's impossible, he must still be in the palace! Dammit!"_

Ja'far knew that his King was internally panicking, but he didn't say a thing besides,

"Get dressed sir, I'll show them to their rooms."

With that the freckled man left the king's quarters with yet another devious smirk on his face.

SInbad quickly began looking for his lost articles of clothing.

Just then Judal crawled from under the bed and hugged him from behind.

"Stupid King" he muttered.

Sinbad let out a sigh,

"I thought you had left."

Judal pulled away then placed his hands on his small girly waist in a very feminie way, "You know you want me to stay so you can ravish me more, Stupid KIng."

The king smiled amicably,

"I love you too Judal."

The magi kissed his cheek,

"Damn right you do."

Judal walked to the large window and peeked out. Seeing the large oak wood boat pull up to the dock. He saw the pink haired princess along side the large red haired prince exiting the boat.

Judal cussed himself,

"Stupid King! Idiot King! Why the hell are they here?!"

Sinbad turned to him,

"Well it's not my fault! I-I didn't know they'd be here!"

Judal groaned, put on his Indian attire, then opened the balcony doors and quickly left on his carpet.

Sinbad sighed and made his way down to greet the Kou Empire visitors.

Outside, Masrur and Ja'far stood side by side as Kouen and princess Kougyoku approached them.

Ja'far smiled amicably then bowed,

"Hello, welcome to Sindria."

Kouen 'hm'd' in exasperation.

Ja'far gave the man a condescending smile,

"Masrur, show them to their rooms."

The man nodde and lead them inside the palace.

The freckled advisor's smile soon faded as the magi landed his red carpet.

"Well well, what a surprise. I didn't think you'd actually show up."

Judal glared then took a few steps towards the assassin, his bare feet slapping against the concrete steps.

With no reget but with interpid strength, slapped the advisor. Ja'far did not respond. He slolwy turned towards the magi as his lips curled in disdain.

Judal glared at him,

"How dare you touch him. He's mine and he'll always be mine. You'll never take him from he."

Ja'far's temper boiled over, he couldn't take it anymore. He must make him suffer.

Ja'far's red wire's tightly wrapped around the ruby eyed magi. He then pulled him close and whispered in his ear,

"Our meeting is tied to this ending."

The wires tightened around Judal's frail womanly body and began to struggle. The fact he couldn't reach his wand made matters worse, not to mention the wires were digging ino his porcelain skin, forcing crimson red blood to flow from the newly acquired scars.

"Ja'far!" yelled a voice.

Quickly his wires reteated under his sleeves at the voice.

Judal the smirked and ran to the ostentations King. Ja'far stared at his King in pure discredit. The magi conjured up some fake tears and sobbed into the older man's chest,

"S-Sinbad.!."

Sinbad held the magi close to his chest then shot Ja'far a glare,

"You. Go helop prepare dinner for our guests."

"But my liege-"

"Now Ja'far!"

Ja'far felt a chill of terror rush over his body, his King, his Sinbad had yelled at him as if he was a servant of some sort.

Tears built up in Ja'far's eyes as he quietly responded,

"Y-Yes sir..."

 **Soo what cha guys think~? I'm sorry it's short, garbage, and many other insults in the world. Sorry I've yet to update school and all that stuff y'know? Yeah yeah you get it yell at me in the reviews guys I saw one SinJa so yeeeah tell me what you think and keep letting me no SinJu or SinJa, which one shall it be? The chocie is yours~.**

 **Oh and one more thing guys! I got this game at the end of October called Hyperdemension Neptunia and I adore it! So I was planning on writing a IF X Vert (Green Heart), Blanc (White Heart) x Vert (Green Heart) and a Iris Heart x Blanc. Yeah look forward to those in the future~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello! I'm back, finally, with the 4th chapter of No One Shall Take Him From Me! But before that...I'm sorry. I won't get into much detail but I will give you the next chapter of No One Shall Take Him From Me.**

Ja'far quickly walked by the two embracing lovers and made his way into the dining hall.

Sinbad shot a glare towards his advisor then turned to the ice magi, "Are you alright Judal?" The onyx haired magi nodded before pulling away from the other man, "We can't be seen like this, Stupid King."

Sinbad chuckled then kissed the magi gently on the forehead, "I understand," he muttered before turning and making his way to his office.

"Hurry up and go meet with Princess Kougyuoku."

Judal wiped his head childishly and gave the lavender haired man a pout. Sinbad smiled in return and began making his way to his office. Judal smirked victouriously and went off to meet with the others from the Kouen Empire.

In the dining hall, the cooks and servants we cowering in fear as the advisor was acting very out of character. Usually he was calm, yes also terrifying, but this side was far worse than the other. This Ja'far was different, all his emotions were showing at once.

Ja'far's rampage was far from over. His wires tightly wrapped around a male servent, Ja'far smirked at the fear in the young male's eyes. "I always wanted the kitchen to be painted a different color~..." Ja'far spoke smoothly as he slid a pointy reconing from under his long sleeve. A dagger.

Ja'far's smirk grew as he giggled and placed the sharpened blade to the male's neck.

"I wanted Judal to be the first to die~...But you'll have to sufice!"

Without hesitation Ja'far easily slit the male's throat and dropped his lifeless body on to the once white tile floors.

Blood was gushing everywhere, majority of it on Ja'far of course.

The man smirked and licked the blood off the knife, "Clean this up."

And with that he was gone.

The servents waisted no time in getting to work on the horror that had just been witnessed.

Ja'far made his way to his own bedroom after the incident. He didn't care about being seen in a bloody mess. He walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower and then began to derobe himself. Once fully undressed he stepped into the shower and let the buring hot water wash away his deadly sin.

Jealousy.

He chuckled to himself as he watched the blood run down the drain. He couldn't wait until tonight. He'd have Sinbad one way or another.

In the guest bedrooms, Kouen and Kougyuoku were both dressing for tonights meeting. Kougyuoku wore a long red kimono decorated with pink sakura petals and fruitless branches.

"Now where is that useless Judal when you need him!" She complained as she folded her arms in her sleeves.

Kounen tch'd, "Look don't forget why we're really here."

Kougyuoku nodded, "Yes," she spoke as she placed a decorative headdress atop her flowing red hair, "to bring that dog to his knees."

Ja'far stood quietly outside of the door, smirking before licking his plush pale lips, "We will see who is truly worthy of My King's love, you or I." He chuckled before slowly walking down the hallway, tonight was the night to repent.

The dining hall was beautiful, aesthetically appealing one would say. It surely did impress the princess while her accompanying party shrugged carelessly. Judal yawned and placed his hands behind his head, "This is lame." Kouen glared back at the young magi, Judal quickly lowered his arms and let out a sigh.

Sinbad smiled, "Welcome. Please take a seat." Judal glanced over at the white haired advisor who stood quietly at the King's side. This was strange and Judal didn't like it at all.

All members of both parties sat down quietly. Ja'far sat dangerously close to Sinbad, making Judal's blood boil. An array of food was quickly presented and later across the table, from meats to fruits and desserts. Judal watched as Ja'far began to feed Sinbad, the man didn't deny. Ja'far smiled innocently up at the man as he took a bite of the tender meat that he'd provided for him, "My King, is there anything else you would like?" Ja'far's hand traveled towards Sinbad's lower region as he continued to hold that sweet smile.

Judal glared daggers at the snake in the grass. Slowly he reached for his wand but he was interrupted by Kougyouku,

"Dearest King, what a grand feast you've prepared for us! So exciting, so exciting indeed!"

Sinbad simply smiled as he tried to ignore the hand creeping closer and towards his lower area. Ja'far was quite persistent.

After the feast Judal was walking down the endless hallway towards the King's office before he was stopped by Kouen. Judal gave him a look,

"What?"

The last thing Judal saw was Kouen walking towards him as someone covered his mouth and nose with a strange smelling cloth.

Everything was black. It was cold.

Judal slowly rose his head as his vision slowly blurred together,

"Mm...Where...?"

"Welcome~."

The room was then filled with light from white wax candles that decorated the four corners of the room. Judal looked up to see a figure of white standing before him, smiling. Judal blinked a few times before his vision was finally clear.

The figure before him was none other than Ja'far.

"Where am I?" Judal asked with a tint of anger in his voice.

Ja'far only smiled, no reply. Judal tried his best to move but something held him in place. He looked to see chains around his ankles and wrists, the chains were bound to the wall behind him.

Ja'far saw the worry on Judal's face, he smiled more, this was too rich. He disappeared into a dim area in the room, returning with knife in one hand and a whip in the other.

"Let us begin~."

 **I am sorry again for the very very long delay, I will update as soon as possible next time. But anyway thank you for those supporting this series I really appreciate it, so tell me should I do two endings or stick with just one? Remember all of my work is for you guys, bye now!**


	5. Chapter 5

The room was unusually cold, goosebumps began to sprout on the magi's pale skin. Judal tried to bring his knees to his chest in a pathetic attempt to warm himself, but to no avail since the chain around his ankles restricted his action.

"What a sad little thing you are," Ja'Far started up again, "My King...what does he see in a sapling like you?"

Judal glared at the male before him,

"Maybe he wants someone who's NOT psychotic!"

This made Ja'Far laugh, "Psychotic? Oh my my, you haven't seen psychotic yet~."

He approached the onyx haired magi and dragged the knife down his neck until roughly piercing his skin with the blade. Judal winced in pain but bit his lip and tried his best not to scream.

It hurt. But he wouldn't cry or scream because he knew that's what Ja'Far wanted. However the pain stopped and the loyal advisor pulled away with an innocent smile upon his face.

"You've arrived,"

Judal looked past the white haired man only to see nothing but darkness, but slowly red hair came into vision. Judal's eyes widened in fear and Ja'Far only smirked more,

"Kouen."

The muscular tall man crossed his arms and glared down at Judal as if he were an ant. Ja'Far handed the man the dagger along with the whip he was holding,

"Have fun you two~."

He disappeared in the darkness and out a door.

Kouen looked down at the magi and without warning slapped him hard across the face.

It only took moments for an enormous handprint to appear upon the magi's cheek.

"You worthless little slut," he hit him again.

Judal's body jerked with the impact. Tightly Kouen grabbed the magi's neck and forced the two to make eye contact,

"You'd better not have spilled any information about the Empire."

"I...I didn't…," he replied weakly.

Another slap.

A small river of blood ran down the corner of the magi's mouth.

He looked pathetic.

Kouen grabbed each individual band that held the black magi's segmented hair and pulled them apart causing the magi's long onyx hair to flow freely. He stared at the magi before grabbing a hold of his choli and pulled it over the magi's head.

Judal tried to pull away but Kouen's tight grip on his neck was preventing that.

"K-Kouen…"

He received silence in response. The red haired man made his way to remove the magi's leg dress. Judal's eyes widened as again he tried to pull away but this time Kouen tightened the grip on his neck making Judal gasp for air.

"Undress you filthy worm." Kouen released his grip on the magi's neck, allowing him to actually breathe again.

Judal sat there with his gaze avoiding Kouen completely. He felt his right arm fall to his side, slowly he looked up to see that Kouen was unlocking the handcuffs that bounded the magi to the wall. Soon he was once again in control of his arms.

"Undress," Kouen spoke again, "did I stutter?"

Slowly Judal reached for his black leg attire and pulled it down. Kouen's eyes watched him, judgingly. Judal averted his gaze again.

Once he'd down what he was asked to, Judal hugged himself and stared at the concrete floor. He felt like he was a prisoner who's been locked away for committing a serious crime but he'd done nothing wrong.

Looking up he saw that Kouen was also disrobing, at this point Judal knew what was coming next and did he dread it.

After removing his own bottom half, Kouen grabbed a fistful of Judal's onyx hair and brought it to his lower region. A large penis stood erect in Judal's face, he never thought that anyone was bigger than Sinbad himself but was he wrong.

The thick, heavy smell of musk was so intoxicating that Judal almost fainted from it.

"Why are you hesitating? Is this not the same with your "King"."

Judal was silent but did what he was told, taking Kouen's thick length in his mouth and slowly began to bob his head. Kouen forced Judal's head down further until his nose touched his curly red pubic hairs.

Judal tightly closed his eyes and tried not to breathe in the musky fumes of the much larger man.

Sinbad had suffered the same fate as Judal, knocked out and then bound to his bed by chains. Ja'Far sat on the muscular man's chest completely bare with a smirk upon his face.

"My King, my sweet King~..."

The small advisor put a pill between his teeth and leaned down to kiss the amethyst haired man, easily slipping the pill into his mouth.

Sinbad stirred slightly but didn't wake. Ja'Far smiles again and cups the man's cheeks,

"Don't you desire me instead my King? Aren't I much better than some neophyte?"

The advisor smirked once he felt a slight poking at his entrance.

"Ah my King, you're finally awake~,"

Ja'Far slowly stroked the man through his pants making the king stir more and groan.

"Oh King how I've waited for this moment, I've been saving myself just for you my king."

He wasted no time pulling down the man's bottom dress along with his undergarments.

"Oh Sin, it's so much bigger than I thought it'd be, I don't think it'll fit my love…" Ja'Far pouted playfully.

Slowly he rose himself to penetrate himself on Sinbad's erect organ. He gasped out in pleasure as it entered him, thick and pulsating. Once he had completely sheathed himself on the king's cock he looked up at the king and smiled.

"So this is what all those whores feel like when you're buried deep inside them~...I'm jealous~...," softly he chuckled and began to move his hips, "I-I'm bleeding for you my King~...Isn't it great, you taking my virginity means that we're bonded forever, right~?"

In the dungeon, Judal tried to keep his screams silent as Kouen roughly thrusted in and out of his abused hole. Tears were running down the magi's pale cheeks as he pleaded for the larger man to stop or at least slowdown. Kouen relentlessly pounded into the smaller body, not letting up once until he climaxed inside of the now gaping hole.

Judal fell to the floor once again, panting, shaking and in tears.

"Sin…," he cried weakly, "Sin please...I need you...please…"


	6. Chapter 6

How many days has it been now? Two? Three? Judal's head hung low, once crimson eyes are now stripped of all emotion and now look more burgundy. The wooden door to the dungeon opened to reveal the freckled advisor. He walked towards the broken Magi and kneeled in front of him with a victorious smirk upon his pale face,

"I'm surprised," he began as he grabbed a fistful of the black magi's onyx hair, yanking his head up so they made eye contact, "I just can't believe that you're still alive. It's a shame that my king chooses such a filthy creature like you over a saint like me. I just don't understand him at all."

He released the magi's hair and stood, "Look at you. Weak, pathetic, filthy. You disgust me!" Ja'Far gave the magi a hard kick in his stomach which caused him to groan in pain and hunch over. Smirking, the advisor kneed the other man in his chin. This caused Judal to bite down hard on his tongue, almost completely severing the appendage.

Ja'Far began psychotically laughing as he inflicted blow after blow onto the magi, "Come on now, you must be close to breaking now~! Scream! Scream for him! He's not coming~!"

Judal refused to give into the assassin's cruel words and punishment. He just gritted his teeth and bared the pain. Purple black bruises decorated the magi's body. There were so many at this point, not even Judal himself could determine the bruises from his own skin.

The door creaked open causing the advisor to cease and reclaim his composure.

"Oh my, you're early," the advisor turned to the figure in the doorway and smiled, "Kouen."

The black magi's eyes widened in horror at that name. " _No…,"_ he thought, " _not again…!"_ Ja'Far sensed the magi's panic and smiled more, "Please make sure to use this filthy harlot as much as you want~!" Judal heard the shifting of clothes then footsteps. A firm hand was placed on his head. When will this nightmare end?

Around the palace, Ja'Far walked about proudly. Grinning and greeting all of the servants and generals with such enthusiasm. The advisor spotted a servant approaching Sinbad's office with a tray which had white curved bottle and a small shot glass. Smiling he approached her and kindly took the tray saying that she should take a break. The woman was shocked but didn't protest and walked away.

Ja'Far took a breath and entered the office with the biggest grin upon his face, "Good afternoon my king." The amethyst haired man looked up from a paper on his desk and smiled warmly at his advisor, "Good afternoon Ja'Far." The freckled man sat the tray on the wooden desk, "Please take a break and have a drink Sin." He thought about it then shrugged and poured himself a drink, "Ja'Far." The man looked at his king, "Yes sir?" "Have you seen Judal around by any chance?"

The smile the assassin had quickly faded at the name of the magi. "Why no sir. Aren't they leaving for the Empire today as well? Do you think it- he has already left?" Sinbad thought deeply, "Hmm...that's a possibility. Ah well, it's not like he's locked in a dungeon or anything right?" Sinbad laughed jokingly. Ja'Far smiled, "That'd be ridiculous sir~!"

A knock was heard and the door opened to reveal Sharrkan,

"Oh sorry, I'll come back later. Sorry."

Ja'Far had an unnerving suspicion about the other general. Dismissing it for now he turned to his king and bowed, "I'll be seeing you later my king." The man exited the room.

He glanced around to see if the other general was still around but he was not. " _Nothing to worry about I suppose. At least not now."_

Later that night, the general Sharrkan was making his rounds through the castle. "I hate that I have to do this," the white haired man sighed. Even though he disliked it, it was nice to see the palace at nighttime. It was gorgeous in daylight but astonishingly gorgeous at night. It was also quiet. Closing his eyes for a bit he took in a deep breath and exhaled. He did this again, took a breath and exhaled. Opening his eyes he smiled and continued his walk around the palace.

At night, the palace was dark,obviously, but there was one area of the palace that was obscenely dark. The white haired man felt uneasy and sad all of a sudden. Has this corridor always been here? Maybe he just never noticed it up until now. " _I'm curious but...I think I should get Masrur...No, I'm gonna go on my own. I don't want to wake him."_ When Sharrkan inhaled, the air felt heavy, humid, almost unbeatable. He coughed a little and began to walk further down this seemingly endless corridor. At this point the general had only taken about ten steps but it felt like he'd walking for hours.

He rested against the wall and took a breath, "Man what the heck is with this area?" Despite wanting to turn back and crawl in bed with Masrur the dark skinned man decided to keep going. Sharrkan finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel, an oval wooden door with a thick black knocker as a door handle. Luckily there was a hole about the size of a marble in the top left corner. Timidly the man peeked through and what he saw was horrific.

Kouen mercilessly fucking Judal. The crimson haired man had a tight grip around the magi's neck, to Sharrkan, Judal looked completely unconscious. His eyes were dull, drool leaked from the corners of his mouth, and to top it all off, the magi was completely unmoving.

When the man had "finished", he dropped the magi's body and walked out of the general's sight. But who did come into the general's sight was much more shocking. Ja'Far! The king's advisor! " _This has to be a nightmare…"_

The general saw the advisor grab the magi's hair and pull him off of the filthy floor. Sharrkan couldn't quite make out what the man was saying but it had to be something cruel. Ja'Far dropped the magi and kicked him in his stomach, Sharrkan flinched and pulled away from the door, " _This is insane!"_ Still curious, he placed his eye back to the hole. No one but the magi was visible. The general tried adjusting himself to get a better view of the room but to no avail. An onyx black pupils appeared on the other side of the hole. Sharrkan screamed and jumped back. The door slowly opened to reveal a smiling Ja'Far,

"You really shouldn't be snooping around in others affairs~."

Sharrkan took no time to start running, the advisor chuckled and lunged his Bararaq Sei after the other general.

"Masrur! Masrur!"

The wires wrapped around the man's tan body, Ja'Far smirked and began slowly dragging the general into the dimly lit dungeon. Ja'Far flung the man against the wall and kicked the door shut. Sharrkan panicked and frantically looked for a way out, "Why are you doing this Ja'Far?!"

The advisor ignored the general, retracted his wires, and walked over to a dark part of the room. Sharrkan thought about just bolting for the door, but Kouen was close enough to it to catch him. The general heard the advisor gasp in joy, "Ooh this'll do perfectly~!" When Ja'Far stepped back into the lighter part of the room, in his hands he held a curved needle and black wire thread.

"You've seen too much~."

 **BOOM! Done! Last chapter! Nah I'm kidding there will be more soon guys don't worry! And yes okay there will be a happy ending to this (or will there?). I wanted to bring my precious little bean Sharrkan into it just to please you Masrur x Sharrkan fans out there, I'm one myself don't worry. Anyways I'm guestimating there's gonna be 2 or 3 more chapters plus one extra one if you guys want some Masrur x Sharrkan smut. Also, do you guys wanna more demented Ja'Far? I was thinking of maybe having him dismember or maim someone. Let me know whatcha guys want~! Ciao~!**


	7. Chapter 7

Muffled screams were heard throughout the dungeon as a wire threaded curved needle was placed near the man's eyelid. Ja'Far had already sown his mouth painfully shut, what more could he want?! The advisor smiled widely as the needle pierced the general's eyelid, causing him to scream more and writhe in pain. Ja'Far began slowly pulling the wire thread through the flesh. He couldn't help but smile more and more at the pathetic general.

Once he was finished with one eye, he traced his index finger over his work, "Ah, now doesn't that look beautiful?" He stood and walked into that darkened area of the room.

Every time the advisor disappeared into that pitch black area, Sharrkan's heart would sink. He never knew that the freckle faced man would come back with. To his surprise, however, Ja'Far appeared with nothing in his hands. This worried the tanned skin general even more.

Instead of torturing him more, Ja'Far turned to Judal and smiled, "You are finally free. Tomorrow before we bid the Ren's farewell, you will admit to everyone that you are nothing but a lowly thief." Ja'Far slid his hand in his robe and took out two differently coloured rings. One was about finger tip to knuckle in length and had a ruby red gem in the center, the other was a normal ring with an obsidian gem in its center.

"You know what these are don't you? Yes these are the king's metal vessel's. Just having these in your possession could get you exiled or even better...executed."

Morning came and servants were loading the Ren's boat for departure. Amongst themselves, the general's realized that both Ja'Far and Sharrkan were absent. Masrur decided to go find them but was stopped in his tracks as the much shorter advisor approached the group smiling. A few feet behind the advisor trailed Kouen Ren. Masrur stepped in front of the advisor,

"Where's Sharrkan?"

Ja'Far looked around cluelessly, "Is he not here? Sigh, I cannot believe that man." Masrur wasn't buying it, he knew Ja'Far knew something.

The generals eyed Kouen Ren. The crimson haired man held a long black chain in his left hand that he occasionally yanked. Yamuraiha gasped when she saw who the chain was attached to, "Judal?" The black chain was attached to a metal collar around the black magi's neck. The black magi looked beaten, thinner, paler.

Sinbad exited the palace to wish the Ren's a safe travel but was appalled by the sight of Judal. He began to approach his beloved magi but ceased when Ja'Far stepped in front of him, "My King," the advisor smiled, "the other general's and I noticed that your metal vessel's are missing. Have you misplaced them?" Sinbad looked at his hand and realized that yes, both his rings were missing. Why had he only noticed this now?

"Yes, I seem to have misplaced them. But that's not my concern at the moment."

The advisor's smile widened, "But sir, I have found them in the possession of the black magi." Sinbad was taken aback, "Judal?" "Yes. The magi was planning to run away with your precious vessel's so I, your loyal advisor, caught him." Ja'Far was expecting praise from his king but instead got silence. The amethyst haired man approached the black magi and gave him a worrisome look, "Is that true?" Judal refused to look his lover in the eyes as he nodded his head yes.

Sinbad released a disappointing sigh as he turned his back to the magi. Judal felt his heart sink. Did Sinbad hate him now? "Sin...it's not true...Do you trust that sick twisted shell of a human being more than me…?" "That sick twisted shell is my advisor Judal. He would never lie to me." Judal fell silent. His fist balled and his eyes watered, "I can't believe you…," he spoke barely above a whisper, "You're not gonna question why I'm covered in bruises?! You're not going to ask where I've been?! Were you not worried about me?! I thought I could trust you! I thought...I thought you loved me!"

The servants stopped loading the boat, the general's fell quiet, everything seemed to have stopped. Sinbad was the one to break the silence, "Masrur, please apprehend Judal." The man nodded in response, taking the chain from Kouen and chaining the magi's arms behind his back. Masrur noticed something though, he saw dark buries on the man's arms as if he'd been chained for an extended period of time. Instead of cruelly tightening the chains, the fanalis loosened them so the magi was comfortable (or as comfortable as he could be).

Judal felt betrayed by the man he loved. Loyal advisor or not, the magi thought he was much more important to the king but obviously he was wrong.

 **Gasp, two updates within 24 hours?! Shocking I know buuut it's coming to the end soon so I might as well. Also yes, again, there's going to be a happy ending so don't worry kittens! The end pairing will be SinJu, I know it doesn't seem that way right now but it will be I promise you! Anyway take care my children, ciao~!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ja'far gave a sigh of disappointment as he approached the black magi. Placing his hand on a bruised cheek he leaned into the man's ear and whispered, "I win." Judal moved away from the other man and glared daggers at him. "Ja'Far, come". "Coming Sin." Both the men entered the palace and out of Judal's sight.

The fanalis looked down at Judal with a blank expression. The black magi began to feel more and more uncomfortable as the red haired man leaned in and sniffed his cheek. He said nothing as he pulled away and led the magi inside the palace. As much as the magi wanted to struggle, he didn't but instead followed the general without much of a fuss.

Masrur walked Judal into a room, shutting the door behind them and then proceeding to remove the chains. "Sharrkan. I smell him on you." Judal rubbed his wrists but hissed in pain once realizing how raw they were. "Where is he?" Judal looked up at the much taller man, "If I tell you, you won't believe me." Masrur tightly grabbed the magi's smaller arm causing him to wince, "Where is he?"

He felt as if his arm was about to break. "Ja'Far," the magi began slowly, "he locked us in a dungeon and-," the fanalis released the magi's arm mid-sentence, "Take me there." The black magi looked up at the fanalis, "You believe me?" Masrur didn't respond. He just stared blankly at the magi. Judal averted his gaze, "You want me to take you there don't you? Fine but in return you have to do something for me." Again the fanalis was silent. The magi sighed and cracked open the door, "This way." The two exited the room and began walking down a long corridor.

Glancing around, Masrur found this area of the palace unfamiliar. The sun was at it's peak but this area of the palace was so unusually dark. This corridor didn't seem like it connected to the main palace which made it even stranger. A sudden feeling of dread came over Masrur, Judal must have felt it as well since both men had stopped walking. The faint scent of blood brushed past the fanalis's nose. "Sharrkan," he said as he began walking further down the hallway. He was met by a wooden door. Without hesitation, the fanalis pulled the door right off its hinges and threw it aside as he entered the room.

Crimson eyes met a single emerald eye. Masrur briskly walked over to his snow haired lover, kneeled down, and examined him: both his mouth and right eye were sewn shut by wire thread. A single tear ran down Sharrkan's dark cheek, Masrur simply wiped it away and placed a kiss on top of his head. Judal wouldn't admit it, but he felt hurt and a little jealous. " _That man immediately realized his partner was missing...Sinbad didn't even raise suspicion when I disappeared…"_ A muffled scream broke the magi from his thoughts. Masrur was trying to rip the thread that sealed Sharrkan's lips, but it was only causing him discomfort and pain.

Masrur did not like the sound of his lover in pain. He stopped and cupped both of the man's tanned cheeks in his hands. To Judal it looked like the two general's were kissing; that wasn't the case. The fanalis was biting the thread, rolling it between his teeth until the wire finally snapped. The recoil left scars on the fanalis's lips but he didn't seem phased by it.

Bite, snap, bite, snap, bite, snap. The crimson haired man repeated this action until the wire was removed from his lover's mouth and eye. Judal thought to himself, " _Would Sinbad had done the same if he'd found me like that? Would he have even came to my rescue?"_

Masrur broke the chains binding his lover to the wall. A sigh of relief left Sharrkan's mouth as he smiled up at the fanalis. "Masrur, you could have come sooner." The man 'hn'd' in amusement and helped the other general to his feet. The dark skinned man stood but leaned on the fanalis for support.

Cheerful humming and footsteps could be heard from the hallway. All three men stood still. The humming stopped, then the footsteps, "Oh my, you surely are a nosey one aren't you?"

Masrur narrowed his eyes at the freckled face advisor, "You did this to him."

Ja'Far smiled innocently and chuckled into his sleeve, "Why yes, yes I did. What're you going to do? Tell Sin? Like he'd believe a worthless slave over me."

Masrur's blood began to boil as his hands balled into fists. Another chuckled escaped the advisor's lips, "Oh dear, are you going to hurt me? That's just like your kind. Mongrels." The fanalis growled under his breath, "You're a monster. You hurt people that are the closest to you. How can you live with yourself knowing what you've done?"

"Ja'Far!"

It was Sinbad's voice, "I must get going," the advisor turned to leave before halting, "Oh and Sharrkan," the man smiled sweetly, "I'm so glad Masrur found you and brought you back~!" A laughed echoed through the dungeon as the white haired man walked out of the room, leaving the three men quiet and shocked.


	9. Chapter 9

The following day Judal was sent to questioning, the Kou Empire was forced to stay a few extra days. As the black magi was pulled through the hallway by chain, he caught a glimpse of the unspeakable. His Sinbad's, _**his**_ Sinbad's, lips on those of the assassin's. This was last straw. This was the turning point.

Something inside the magi snapped. The very thin wire connecting his consciousness to the rest of his body finally snapped. Tears of angers welled up in the magi's crimson eyes, " _No...He can't take him from me...He won't take him from me…"_ Another yank of the chain caused Judal to snap out of his trance.

The guards released the chains and led the magi into a furnished room. The magi refused to move, even when the guards left the room the magi continued to stand there and stare blankly at the floor. His mind was racing, his heart slowly shattering to bits, tears of confusion and anger rushed down his cheeks.

" _Am I not good enough…? What have I done wrong…? Sin...my Sin…"_

Judal's mental health was slowly crumbling the more the he thought about the situation. He fell to his knees in a heap of hysterical laughter and tears.

The next morning came faster than expected. The magi was laying on the floor staring at the wall across from him. He didn't sleep. He couldn't sleep. Every time he'd closed his eyes, the image of Ja'Far and Sinbad kissing would appear and he'd burst into more laughter and crying.

The large doors to the room opened and in walked the red haired fanalis from the other day. The muscular man pulled a silver based rod from his sleeve and tossed it towards the magi. The magi's eyes shifted to look at the strangely familiar rod, "My wand."

Judal went to grab it but then stopped once he noticed that the ruby was missing. This caused the magi to frown, "The ruby-," "You'll be hanged tomorrow at dawn."

The room fell silent.

"...Hanged?"

The silence was broken when a dark chuckle escaped the magi's lips. He then broke out into maniacal laughter, rolling onto his back and clapping his feet together. Masrur stayed quiet. Judal wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and sat up, "No. I'm not the one who will die tomorrow. I'll make sure of that and you are going to help me." Masrur rose an eyebrow yet continued to stay silent.

Judal picked up his wand and stood, placing it in his top.

"I need a change of wardrobe don't you agree? Don't you agree? Can you request one of those robes for me?" Judal pointed to the long drape that covered the fanalis.

Masrur stared blankly at the slim magi in front of him before finally speaking, "Ask Sharrkan." Judal sighed, "Fine. Also a needle and thread, fabric, and maybe a knife. It's so boring in here you know." The fanalis tch'd and left the room.

Later that day, Sharrkan entered the room along with two guards. The white haired man sat down a neatly folded robe on the bed. Judal watched him slip something from under his sleeve and place it into one of the folds on the robe. He bowed then exited the room along with the guards.

The magi walked over to the robe and unraveled it causing its contents to fall out on the bed: a small tin of makeup, a needle and thread, a white cloth, and a small dagger. Judal smiled as he examined the contents before him, "This'll do."

Judal took the tin and knife then walked to the small bathing area in his room and ran some water. The magi smiled and looked at himself in the mirror, majority of the bruises were gone but others were still noticeable. Judal chuckled to himself as he touched one of the bruises, "I've been far too patient with this sycophant...Hn."

He turned off the water and opened the tin, makeup, a brown pencil, and white dye. He sat the items off to the side as he disrobed and stepped into the steaming bath. Judal sighed in relief as he sunk into the comforting bath.

A few minutes the of silence passed before the door to the magi's room opened. Judal quietly got out of the bath and grabbed the knife off of the counter. He didn't bother putting on his old clothes, didn't want to soil them just yet.

Ja'Far stood in the center of the room, arms crossed in his sleeves. Judal arose from the bathroom and smiled at the white haired advisor. Ja'Far was skeptical of the magi, why was he smiling? What could he be so happy about?

Masrur entered the room and stood in front of the door. The advisor's eyes shifted between the fanalis and the magi, "What is the meaning of this Masrur?" The man stayed quiet. Ja'Far chuckled, "Oh I see. You're going to hurt me I see? Ah, your kind is so-,"

The fanalis was faster than lightning, appearing behind the assassin within seconds and striking him in a pressure point, causing him to topple over motionlessly. Unconscious. Judal walked over to the soon to be former advisor and removed keffiyeh from his head. The magi smiled and disappeared back into the bathroom. Masrur returned to stand by the door with both arms crossed over his chest.

In moments Judal exited the bathroom in the robes. His hair now ear length and white as snow with the emerald keffiyeh atop his head. His skin was pale with very slight pigment, small freckles adorned across his nose.

Judal kneeled before Ja'Far, who was still unconscious, and examined him: black hair, purple eye makeup, no freckles. Perfect. Judal quickly disrobed him then dressed him in his former Indian attire. The magi pulled out a long black segmented ponytail from his sleeve. He was handed the needle and thread by Masrur. Threading the wire through the curved needle, Judal began sowing the ponytail to the back of the advisor's head. Judal didn't flinch once when the needle pierced the man's flesh.

The action went by in silence and once Judal was done, he gave the ponytail and nice hard yank to make sure it didn't move. Once it didn't, Judal stood with a smile and crossed his arms in his sleeves.

Masrur pushed himself off the door and spoke, "Ready Ja'Far?"

Judal chuckled as the fanalis opened the door for him, "Why yes I am, Masrur."

 **Alright! Next chapter will be the grand finale so hold onto your butts! Tell me what you think of this chapter by reviewing, I'd love to hear what you guys have to say! Bye now~!**


	10. Chapter 10

The sound of construction was music to Judal's ears. The sun just began to rear its head over the horizon, the time was nearing. Judal stood at Sinbad's side with his arms crossed in the sleeves, he was mimicking Ja'Far flawlessly.

The office door opened and two guards entered the room. One approached the desk and said, "The gallows is complete sir." Sinbad sighed and nodded his head as he rose from his seat.

"Let the execution begin."

Masrur entered Judal's room alongside two guards. Ja'Far slowly pushed himself off the floor and looked around, " _How did I get here?"_ A guard pulled the advisor up and chained his arms behind his back. Ja'Far struggled against them, "What on earth do you think you're doing?! Unhand me!" The guards ignored the advisor, one shoved him forward towards the door. Masrur held it open. Ja'Far frowned at the fanalis, "You vile creature."

A fist struck his head, "Quiet magi." It then hit him, the advisor looked down at his attire. He was speechless, amused, yet speechless. Another blow to the head made the "magi" start walking.

Outside stood a plethora of people from Sindria. They all watched as the king and his generals exited the palace in a straight line. Judal followed closely behind the king, arms crossed in his sleeves, exactly how Ja'Far would. The magi glanced over his shoulder to the fanalis behind him. The man had not one shred of emotion on his face, Judal smiled to himself.

All general's stood in front of the gallows. Crimson eyes sparkled at the sight of the noose as it swung back and forth. " _Soon that'll be you, advisor."_

Citizens whispered amongst themselves, some boo'd, others threw rancid food. Judal looked to see why; "the magi" was being escorted by chain to the gallows. The now onyx haired man struggled against the bindings only to get struck in the back of the head by the guard behind him. Ja'Far ignored the pain and continue to fight back as the crowd's roars enhanced, "You fools! Release me, I'm no magi! I'm not that disgusting vermin!"

The guard pulled the disheveled man onto the main stage then onto a single pedestal. Thick rope the laced his neck. All fell silent. "On my command." Judal's heart raced with impatience, this was actually happening. He was about to witness his rivals ultimate demise, he couldn't help to smile. This was what he'd been waiting for. To see the advisor die before his eyes. Then, the advisor spoke, "I can't believe all the fools I see! He's fed you dirty lies! Listen to the sound of my voice! Look at the colour of my eyes! I'm not that magi! The magi has red eyes you imbeciles!"

It was awkwardly silent now. Judal felt eyes burning every inch of his body. No. He was so close to finally eliminating his rival. How could this had possibly backfired? The intrepidness Judal once had, had now faded. Worry and doubt flooded his mind. He didn't want to die. Just as Judal was about to open his mouth, Sinbad blurted out, "Hang him." The guards wasted no time in kicking the pedestal from under "the magi" and letting him drop, the rope tightening, suffocating his windpipe. Everything now still, Sinbad spoke again, "Clean this."

Groups of citizens disbanded and scurried away. Other guards and some generals took the body away and began to disassemble the gallows. As Judal was about to disappear into the palace, his arm was caught in a firm grip. There was no need to fight against it. "I know who you are, Judal." The red eyed magi tensed slightly. He fought the urge to just turn and run away. Was Sin mad? Did he hate him? Was he going to die now? Judal was astonished when Sinbad pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm so glad you're safe Judal…" The magi's eyes widened, "Sin…" Judal couldn't help but snuggle into the man's chest, "Sin...I was so afraid of losing you…," he hugged his chest, "I knew you loved me…," he closed his eyes and inhaled the king's scent, "I knew you wouldn't betray me…"

Sinbad moved the headdress from the shorter man's forehead then placed a small kiss there, "Let's go inside and rest." Judal smiled and nodded, "Yes, Sin."

Hand-in-hand, the king and his "advisor" disappeared into the luxurious palace. Judal giggled into his sleeve, " _I win."_

 _The South Sea once clear water is now blemished with blood. A once crew-filled ship now a war zone of mass genocide. An onyx haired man stood in the center of the ship, skin, clothes, hair, all stained with the blood of the fallen. Vexed black eyes stared up at the looming moon, "I'm coming for you. Judal."_

That is it my angels! It's finally over, it only too several centuries for me to type but it's finally over! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a great New Years! Please, please, please review and tell me what you all thought!


End file.
